<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MS/獸信】Waist by SAaaaaaaMA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207171">【MS/獸信】Waist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA'>SAaaaaaaMA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayday (Taiwan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*R注意，很惊讶的是写完发现我这次一点生殖器官描写都没有（也算一种神奇挑战了）<br/>*仍是无考据，仍是激情脑洞产物，仍是bug众多……欢迎捉虫，虽然影响太大的不会大概但至少我知道哪里ooc了……<br/>*对ooc是必备的。我还是要多补课……（泪）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin &amp; Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Wen Shang-yi | Monster/Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin, 獸信</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【MS/獸信】Waist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还受得了齁？”温尚翊有点担心地出声，扣在人腰间的拇指划拉了两下。<br/>
陈信宏倒像是被他这小动作吓了一跳，在他怀里一个激灵：“没、没事……我还可以……”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，那就再等等。<br/>
说实话他等得有点无聊，也不是没有感觉，主要是陈信宏维持这个姿势已经很久了。他两条修长的大腿就支在他的身侧，潮润的手心撑在温尚翊腿上，咬咬牙发着抖继续往下坐。<br/>
温尚翊感受到他大腿上温热的那一块抖得越来越厉害，不自觉也有点紧张起来。他清了清嗓子，问他：“喂……要不我来？”<br/>
“不……不用——啦！”陈信宏更慌张了，手心一滑，整个人控制不住地撞到了底：“哇啊、啊！！——”</p><p>赶鸭子上架，总算是都进去了。温尚翊被顶得眼冒金星，缓过来的时候发觉怀里的大猫有点受不住，毛绒绒的栗色脑袋窝在自己肩头发颤，而自己的手也不自觉地握住了他软实的侧腰。<br/>
好险，在他失重的那一刻还有下意识地撑住他。温尚翊放下了心，他试着松了松手，却感觉好像陈信宏还能往下沉，而他更紧张地搂紧了温尚翊的脖子，细细的热气喷在他颈侧：“别松……别松手，我……”<br/>
怎么快哭了啊。温尚翊赶忙偏头吻他耳际和汗湿的鬓角，安抚说他不松不松，拎杯握紧了。那一截滑嫩的腰身就这样牢牢地把在温尚翊的大手里，随着主人喘息的频率，轻轻弹动着。</p><p> </p><p>温尚翊其实觊觎这个地方很久了，一直没能这么满足舒畅地占有过。<br/>
正式通告和综艺节目镜头中，尚有眼尖的歌迷发现零零星星的、陈信宏腰侧突然出现的不安分的怪手；摄影机外就更不用说，温尚翊莫名把手搭上陈信宏“那里”（指侧腰）的次数已经多到连冠佑都能注意到了，而他总是推推眼镜掩饰瞪大的眼睛然后转头悄悄和蔡昇晏说小话，然后收获一句“哎唷你第一天认识他们哦！真是恶毙了！下次再有看到不要来恶心我啦！”</p><p>但其实就没有很多……温尚翊小声嘟囔，而且也从来没有摸爽。陈信宏总是在一感受到奇怪触感的瞬间就会像条鱼一样巧妙地闪避，要是手再追过来的话他一定会在镜头拍不到的地方对温色鬼很凶地呲牙——只是本人自以为很凶而已。就算碍于情境不好闪躲，下班之后还是会鼓着嘴让温尚翊哄很久，要用咸酥鸡才搞得定。<br/>
情事中就更不用说了……就算温尚翊说多少遍他还是要嫌自己腰没有女孩子的细没有女孩子的薄，就算做到多混乱也要用红红的眼睛透过泪花去瞪趁机作乱的手，大有一副“你再摸一下就去客厅睡足三个月”的气势——当然，气势也只是本人自以为而已。<br/>
每当这时候温尚翊总想呛他，说用他的大手掌心一握，还有什么东西不细不薄的吗？就算是阿信的屁股也……咳、说错，阿信的屁股还是很有肉的。不过他自然不舍得让恋人受委屈，再想摸也只能出其不意地晃一晃就收手，不然就不止一袋大份盐酥鸡能解决的事了。</p><p> </p><p>所以此时此刻，“按着陈信宏要求握着他的腰”的他，简直，爽、毙、了。<br/>
陈信宏不是精瘦那一挂的，又嘴馋爱吃，腰上自然也有些软肉，他本人嫌弃得不得了，温尚翊却甘之如饴，欲罢不能。他第一次上手的时候有幸捏了两把，手感是柔软而滑韧的，像一截……有生命力的糯米条。当然他的肤色也很相像，每次肌肤交叠时温尚翊看到自己青筋暴起的硬朗手背和他哪哪都清一色糯米白的柔软身体形成的鲜明对比，就要兴奋得不行……色得要命。<br/>
陈信宏一整个天使。而天使此刻正搂着他的脖子、软着腰呜咽着坐在他腿间——那截软糯的天使腰，也终于被他得偿所愿地握在手里了。</p><p> </p><p>等陈信宏从下身的冲击感中适应过来、终于感觉到自己哪个地方被温尚翊用力地掐着的时候，他脸唰地就红了：“温尚翊！放、啊，放手！”
他还是很在意，温尚翊握过多少女人的这个地方、如今又同样地对待他；而他也很清楚自己实在不比她们。<br/>
这里、有肉，不要……不要摸……他慌神地拼命摇着头，哑着哭腔地对他说。</p><p>“为什么不要摸？”温尚翊凑过来跟他接吻，低哑的话语一句句送进他咬出齿痕的双唇，“阿信的腰，很好摸……也很好看。”他手指开始在潮润的侧腰上游离，一会画圈一会揉捏，仿佛担心这会是最后一次对这里做这么尽情的事、于是把什么会的摸法玩法全使上了，“我以前对腰从来没有什么感受和看法……只有你的，阿信，会让我如此兴奋。”<br/>
“阿信，阿信。你知道你的腰，是有多色吗？我每次看到，都想在上面印满痕迹……可以吗？拎杯……早就想这么做了。”</p><p> </p><p>温尚翊掐着他的腰挺起胯来的时候，陈信宏感觉像要疯掉了。不仅仅是因为温尚翊混着热潮和情欲的那一番告白，更是因为关于他那么在意的那截身体部位，温尚翊居然用另一种方式如此在意着……色鬼！<br/>
而这个色鬼此刻也正饕足地对他的腰上下其手着，一边摸还一边情动地来吻他的侧颈和下颌。陈信宏的腰实在是不大敏感，平时的闪躲也只是习惯性的条件反射而已，这也是令他沮丧的原因之一；但温尚翊摸他的时候他只觉得整个人都快化了，占有欲极强的玩法摸得他呼吸紊乱浑身发麻，忍不住抻着脖子呜咽：“阿翊、阿翊，好奇怪……呜呜……好舒、服……”<br/>
第一次尝到甜头，陈信宏震着身子在温尚翊怀里射得乱七八糟的时候，他满脑子都希望温尚翊再用他手指上粗糙的茧子摩擦自己的后腰窝多一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>不过第二天陈信宏就老老实实地把短袖下摆塞到牛仔裤里去了。</p><p> </p><p>——end——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>